


The Cry Of The Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, i wrote this in 20 minutes help, its in the subtext, jack is actually the arrogant prick that he is, ok basically it my version of the LotF ending because i wanted to so its not long at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I rewrote the Lord of the Flies ending because I wanted to do it my way. It's like a Ralph/Jack ending with their funky power dynamic. I just like to write them like this okay?
Relationships: Jack Merridew & Ralph, Jack Merridew/Ralph
Kudos: 28





	The Cry Of The Lost

_He jerked his head off the ground and listened. There was another noise to attend to now – a deep grumbling noise, as though the forest itself were angry with him._ Ralph had to escape the savages and their sick insanity. He was smeared with dirt on his fair skin and hidden by a thicket on the edge of the forest; in the distance he saw it, the real beast of the island. A rusty-haired, freckled boy – or at least looked like a boy. Merridew, Ralph thought in disgust.  
From day one jack had been a menace on their home-grown society. Ignoring Ralph’s opinions and his ideas and going off to hunt instead. Ralph new deep down this was going to happen, that Jack would rampage, that Jack would hunt him; like prey.  
Ralph thought that he could lose them further in the forest. Creepers wacked Ralph’s face and bare chest. For a moment, in the blurred vision of only needing to survive beneath the horrifying realisation that a boy his own age had an army, just to torment him. Just to play with him.

This disgusting torture – to Jack - was a game, a horrifying game. Jack had orchestrated this war, this trial for Ralph to suffer.  
Rough tree roots that were woven into the dirt made contact with Ralph’s already agitated chest giving him thick horizontal grazes and a few gashes where the bark stuck out in abstract angles. He lifted his head and with his emerald eyes he was met with a sow, with babies trailing in a pack behind her. As it ran to the left weaving through tall grass and trees he heard it squeal. Not in pain, rather shock. Ralph, in his curiosity got to his calloused feet and looked to see if it were a savage. It was Roger, Ralph knew from Roger’s unmissable stare. It was a stare that could not be shaken from one’s mind. The stare that gave you chills, a stare that was daring, daring enough to challenge anything in the way of it.  
If Roger was near, that meant Ralph really was in trouble. He kept running, deeper into the forest as an attempt to lose the rampaging boys.  
But then, right then, Ralph felt it. He felt the wave of heat hit his face and make him sweat. Not letting anything stop him, Ralph pushed on through the heat until he saw it. Orange. Red. Black. The trees and vines were burning. The island was burning. This was it, the end. Paradise was a-flame.

Grubby hands grappled at him as he stood there – wide eyed – staring, gob-smacked at the destruction. Ralph couldn’t make out who it was; due to all of his thrashing. He was being taken back to the shore. To be executed? To be given for Jack to do what he liked? To be banished to the sea? All possibilities were bad in Ralph’s mind, which fuelled his violent outbursts even more.  
The light was shining brightly on Ralph’s face, different from the flame. It was a different kind of heat that affected oneself. It wasn’t destruction, it was light and pure.  
It made Ralph forget that the sanctity of the Island had been destroyed; warmth filled him, It made him feel safe. It was a strange feeling to have – happiness, safety – when being met with the icy blue eyes that seemed to become hot when its gaze was set upon Ralph.

  
He was wearing only his torn underwear and a huge headdress, of which his rusty hair poked beneath the headband. His freckles had gotten darker and more pronounced due to the sun beating down on his, recently, tanned skin. He looked different from the first day, Still the same boy mind you – put together, confident and intelligent. It was a different version; a version that didn’t hide the secret side of himself. This side if you couldn’t tell was sadistic by nature, and derived mental pleasure from killing and watching this around him suffer and obey, like a tyrannical leader.  
Ralph was thrown into the pale, soft sand. At the mercy of Merridew, all Ralph could think was how weak he had been, how much he had failed the littluns, and Piggy, and Simon. Taking the chance of being free from all grasp he made one final attempt to get away from the group of maniacs, desperate to hurt him.

The water was hot as he thrashed to run through it, Ralph knew it was hopeless. He knew he couldn’t swim to anywhere. Ralph got around twenty feet through the water where Jack grabbed his ankle and brought Ralph closer to his body, not touching just a foot apart. They were treading water and quickly running out of energy. Jack took of his headdress as a gesture to make Ralph feel safer. The first nice, thoughtful he’d done since he got here. Though Jack was trying his blue eyes were still glinting with hellfire.  
“You’re mine, Ralph” he uttered, “ I caught you,”  
“Do you hear me” he continued while the sloshing water surrounded them, this was a private moment meant for Ralph and Jack, only. Jack brought his hand up to Ralph’s chin and lifted it slightly. His brows furrowed which communicated to Ralph to speak,  
“Yes,” Ralph said not wanting to challenge the taller boy; Ralph had learnt he was capable of thing beyond what the normal mind can comprehend.

A great crashing wave came over the boys and Jack spotted a boat. And a man yelling on the deck of it , it was, a naval officer.  
They rushed back to shore and waited for the navy ship to gain distance between the island, as soon as the naval officer reached the sand Ralph began to scream,  
“Get him away from me!”

“Please!” The screams faded into sobbing and the boys who were once a hive working for their chief, the boys who were wearing close to no clothes, the boys who helped murder a boy, a boy called Simon. One of the boys had even killed by himself, dropping an huge boulder a-top of a plump boy.  
Jack was the only one who was still, he had come to realise all the mess he had provoked and even he shed a tear for the boys who tried to keep the peace.

The chase was over.


End file.
